Yeaven Stories
by KRadio
Summary: The details, and stories of the Yeaven War INFINITIES: NONCANNON
1. Introduction

My World: an introduction

What is "My World"? You're probably asking yourself, well, simply put, it is a collection of everything I like, formed together into one story. Because My World has no backing data, the first couple of chapters about six will be the setting, and anything else needed. Now, because this is the Introduction to FFN, I'm now going to add the "official" introduction, as written, seven months ago. Any brackets are my additions today.

My world is a cross between two of my fandoms, Star Wars and Naruto now music from Linkin Park and Nine Inch Nails, leaning heavily on the Star Wars side. A story line will be available soon is out now….

**YEAVEN**: The Yeaven are a group of JediNin, who use one of the best armors in the galaxy, right after Besskar. Most Yeaven are members of the Bendu.  
**BENDU**: The Bendu are a group of lightsiders who control one half of the galaxy. Part of the "OATH OF THE BENDU" includes a part that they will defend the galaxy, even from itself. Bendu are Jedi, but who use the teachings of Luke Skywalker, on how to use both light and dark side in harmony.  
**The AGARIANS**: The Agarians are the current day Sith. They are still Sith, but use techniques unseen before. The Agarians are more of a political movement than a group, because they control the other half of the galaxy.

**Where do the rest fit in?**  
The Anbu are members of the Bendu who are multiple steps below Yeaven, and have no force potential. They are the commanders of the civilian armies.  
Street Soldiers are members of the civilian armies who study Bendu fighting techniques. Street Soldiers carry dual bladed staves; some have flypacks that they use to fly between two Anbu Commanders, or to lead assaults from the sky.

In addition to the original introduction, I would like to add that the Musical aspects are kept to the world "Terus" until the current time. Please note that I am updating this, but I don't have any actual "stories" written don't worry, I have plot lines and adventure in the story line.


	2. Timeline

My World: Timeline

I will not give years, because that wouldn't work, seeing as this is in "No Time" I will give events in the order that they happened in.

Luke Skywalker forms the "Knights of the Order" which include many of his apprentices, and his nephew.

Anakin Skywalker forms the Bendu. Many Jedi begin joining the Bendu cause.

Emperor Palpatine gathers Anakin Skywalker's biometrics and creates a clone, who he calls "Darth Vader"

The Emperor Speaks to Vader about his dirty pictures…

Vader kills Palpatine, becoming leader of the Empire. He then converts the Empire into a group called the Agarians.

Jacen Solo becomes tempted by Vader, and then is put through incorruption techniques by Anakin Skywalker. The techniques fail, and Jacen leaves the Knights of the Order, now the Knights of the Bendu.

Luke Skywalker decides that it is his fault that Jacen fell to the Dark Side. If he hadn't sent him on the mission that he met Vader on, he wouldn't of become corrupted. Luke hunts down Jacen, and has "The Final Battle" with him. Luke falls, harming Jacen severely.

Jacen then kills Mara Jade Skywalker, leaving the young Ben Skywalker an orphan.

Ben begins living with his grandfather, Anakin.

The Bendu officially split with the Agarians. They decide, because the Agarians will react poorly, to create a civilian army.

The Agarians forcibly recruit civilians to be part of their armies. In response, the Bendu create the Street Soldiers and Anbu.

Bendu Council decides to create the Yeaven.

The Dark Yeaven falls to the Dark Side.

Ben Skywalker, now 14 years old, joins the Knights of the Bendu.

Darth Scourge is made the Third Dark Lord of the Agarians.

Lord Kell is selected by Jacen to lead the Agarian armed forces. His first mission is to take out key members of the Yeaven forces. Only three of his twenty targets are neutralized. He returns to Scourge, and then to prove his faithfulness, is put up against other possibilities to become leaders of the AAF's.

Jacen assigns Scourge to propaganda duty.

This is all I currently have, I will be writing stories, currently about what is happening after these events, but some will be about these events.


	3. Gakuran Realms

Gakuran Realms:

Gakure is an outer rim planet that inhabits a system of the same name. Gakure is the only habitable planet in the Gakure system. The inhabitants of Gakure include multiple ninja nations, each of which has pledged allegiances with the Bendu. The ninja nations are composed of mostly commoners, but about 30 of all populations in ninja nations are force sensitive, and only about 5 of the sensitive's can be trained. The Bendu have found use for the Gakuran ninja SpecialForces Anbu, as commanders in the Bendu army. Other ninja are used in other positions of the Bendu army, and most of the 5 6 of entire population that are trainable, are taught a crash-course on the uses of the force, and are than either the leaders of Gakuran nations, or sent to complete their training. About 10 of the trainables are missed, and become very powerful ninja.

The bounty hunter, Boba Fett, is known to have trained under Gakuran ninja, to hone his force abilities.


End file.
